


La concubina

by Isabelle_Dusang



Series: Le amanti [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Dusang/pseuds/Isabelle_Dusang





	La concubina

La prima cosa che vide non appena aprì gli occhi fu il nero. Non era buio: il luogo dove si trovava era illuminato, tutt’intorno distingueva la luce di decine e decine di fiammelle che rischiaravano l’ambiente; ma esso era nero come pece, e quel nero pareva estendersi su ogni cosa su cui posasse il suo sguardo.  
“Devo essere svenuta...” pensò.  
La ninfa batté più volte le palpebre, cercando di capire dove fosse. Cos’era successo? L’ultima cosa di cui aveva ricordo era il maestoso pioppo sotto cui stava danzando...l’erba soffice ed elastica sotto i suoi piedi, le fresche acque del ruscello che scorreva nel pioppeto, il sole che filtrando dolcemente tra le foglie degli alberi le accarezzava la pelle e pareva danzare con lei, il cinguettio degli uccelli, i profumi del bosco... Tutto si era fatto buio all’improvviso, un forte capogiro si era impossessato di lei mentre le era sembrato di cadere, di sprofondare nell’oscurità più totale, non sapeva dove né come.  
A quanto pareva era atterrata sul morbido; dopo aver voltato il capo a destra e a sinistra comprese d’essere sdraiata su un letto. Che strano. Lentamente si raddrizzò, mettendosi a sedere, scosse all’indietro i lunghi capelli, si strofinò le palpebre...e spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore. Si trovava in una camera alquanto singolare: non era effetto dello svenimento il nero che vedeva intorno a sé; _ogni_ cosa era di quel colore: il pavimento, il soffitto, le pareti, le colonne, i tendaggi alla finestra, il legno dei mobili... Era una stanza molto grande, con una vasca da bagno rettangolare incassata nel pavimento poco distante dal letto, una klinè e un tavolino rotondo accanto alla finestra, una cassapanca e una toeletta con la specchiera, tutto dell’inesorabile nero dell’ossidiana; la luce delle lampade ad olio che pendevano dall’alto rifletteva qua e là bagliori spettrali e baluginanti. Nel guardarsi attorno con più attenzione cercando di individuarne la provenienza, si accorse che i fregi delle colonne erano d’oro massiccio e la seta nera del divanetto, dei cuscini e delle tende era ricamata di bisso; gli intarsi dei mobili erano impreziositi da lamine d’argento e incrostazioni di diamanti e altre pietre che non aveva mai visto prima; gemme multicolori e rilucenti erano incastonate anche lungo i bordi della vasca, mentre sul pavimento correvano a tratti per poi interrompersi bizzarre venature sottili e dorate, come se la pietra fosse stata spaccata e le fenditure riempite d’oro fuso. La ninfa ebbe un leggero senso di stordimento misto a soggezione nel contemplare il lusso che la circondava, una novità assoluta per lei che era sempre vissuta nei pressi di fiumi e torrenti e dei pioppeti. Dubitava che qualche mortale, re o principe che fosse, potesse fare sfoggio di tanta ricchezza: quella sontuosa stanza da letto apparteneva senza dubbio alla dimora di un dio...ma nera? Aveva sempre sentito dire che i palazzi in cui vivevano gli dei vantassero ambienti ampi e luminosi, e nonostante il fasto e l’eleganza di cui faceva bella mostra, la camera denotava una certa cupezza.  
Si levò sconcertata, percependo distintamente un sentore di freddo che per quanto poco la fece rabbrividire. Fu lieta di scoprire che un soffice tappeto attorniava la base del letto, ma non appena posò il piede nudo sul pavimento non riuscì a trattenere un singulto di sorpresa e fastidio: l’ossidiana era gelida. Raggiunse la finestra in punta di piedi, lo sguardo stranito che girando attorno coglieva di volta in volta nuovi particolari della camera, e quando vi si affacciò dimenticò di colpo di avere freddo. Oltre la vetrata, più in basso rispetto a dove si trovava lei, quello che sembrava un enorme prato con pochi alberi sparsi qua e là, si estendeva a perdita d’occhio, interamente coperto di fiori: non ne aveva mai visti di quel tipo, tutti della stessa specie, lunghe spighe bianche che ondeggiavano accarezzate dal vento sull’erba scura. Avrebbe potuto somigliare a uno dei campi di grano governati dalla mano della divina Demetra, solo molto più grande; un fiume lo tagliava perpendicolarmente e proseguiva il suo corso fino a dove la sua vista non riusciva ad arrivare e oltre...sarebbe stato molto bello, pensò, se solo non fosse sembrato così malinconico. E tra i fiori, da sole, in coppia o a gruppetti, una moltitudine di persone camminava in direzioni diverse, apparentemente senza una meta precisa: chi si teneva per mano, chi parlava, chi invece avanzava guardando fisso davanti a sé, in silenzio, chi si abbeverava alle acque del fiume...si stupì della presenza di tutta quella gente, ma la sua sorpresa fu anche maggiore quando si rese conto che parevano non aprire varchi tra le spighe fiorite, quasi fossero ombre, più che esseri umani reali.  
“Ho battuto la testa più forte di quanto pensassi...” rifletté sconcertata, scrutandoli mentre passeggiavano (ma passeggiavano davvero oppure vagavano?). Posò una mano sulla finestra e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo: benché privo di nuvole era plumbeo, di un curioso e uniforme colore grigio-violetto. Eppure, era sicura che mentre danzava nel pioppeto, un attimo prima di perdere i sensi, splendesse il sole... Sempre più confusa, la ninfa fissò il velo di condensa che si era formato sul vetro a contatto con la sua mano, realizzando solo in quel momento quanto fosse intirizzita, e per la prima volta da quando si era svegliata si sentì intimorita da quella bizzarra situazione. Quanto tempo era passato? Era evidente che quel luogo era ben lontano dal suo amato pioppeto, che il fiume che lo attraversava non era lo stesso in cui viveva lei...  
Inquieta, bussò energicamente contro il vetro per attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno dei passeggiatori, ma nessuno alzò gli occhi, neppure per cercare di capire da dove provenisse il rumore; anzi, la ninfa ebbe l’impressione che nessuno si fosse accorto che aveva bussato. Fece per aprire la finestra, ma nel momento in cui afferrò la maniglia constatò che era saldamente chiusa. Con suo grande disappunto corse alla porta, scoprendola ugualmente chiusa a chiave dall’esterno. Sgomenta si guardò attorno alla ricerca di altre vie d’uscita e, non trovandone, ispezionò affannosamente il ripiano della toeletta con la speranza di trovare un fermaglio, uno spillone o anche solo una fibula con cui forzare la serratura...non un solo oggetto, non un solo accessorio che le potesse essere d’aiuto. Fissando le lisce e inespugnabili pareti d’ossidiana tra cui era rinchiusa, comprese d’essere in trappola.  
Il cuore le balzò in gola e si sentì vacillare; non era finita in quella stanza per caso: qualcuno ce l’aveva portata ed evidentemente aveva voluto assicurarsi che non fuggisse. Non aveva idea di chi potesse essere stato, ma non ci voleva molto a immaginare quali fossero le intenzioni del suo rapitore. Sapeva qual era il destino delle donne e delle fanciulle che divenivano oggetto dei turpi desideri degli dei; troppe volte aveva sentito parlare del loro re e delle sue brame lussuriose, di come avesse sedotto con la forza persino la sua regina e di come seducesse, volente o nolente, qualunque donna o giovinetta su cui posasse lo sguardo. In preda al panico, sedette sulla klinè e scoppiò in lacrime: se era vero, come avrebbe potuto salvarsi, difendersi, lei, una semplice Oceanide? Contrasse le dita dei piedi intirizziti, torcendosi le mani alla disperata ricerca di una soluzione, nel vano desiderio che il suolo di quella prigione dorata si spalancasse per inghiottirla, quando improvvisamente udì l’inconfondibile rumore di una chiave che gira nella serratura. Trasalì e alzò la testa di scatto, mentre la porta si apriva e un’alta figura maschile ammantata di nero entrava nella camera.  
“Ah, sei sveglia.” La porta si chiuse dietro di lui. “Sono lieto che ti sia ripresa.”  
La ninfa lo fissò tremante. “Mio signore...” balbettò “...perdonatemi, non so come sono arrivata qui...vi giuro che non intendevo disturbarvi...”  
Egli scosse la testa. “Non c’è ragione che ti scusi.” La sua voce era calda, misurata, ma questo non bastò a calmare la fanciulla, che anzi, si impaurì ancora di più quando mosse un passo verso di lei. “Vi prego, non punitemi.”  
Vedendola così spaventata l’uomo si arrestò e accennò un sorriso. “No, non tremare così, mia cara. Non ho intenzione di farti del male.”  
“Mi dispiace di essermi trovata così in casa vostra...ma vi assicuro che non volevo...non so neanche che posto sia questo, ero nel boschetto di pioppi vicino all’Eridano e all’improvviso è diventato tutto buio...” la ninfa cominciò a parlare con grande concitazione, sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime di nuovo “Ho visto tutta quella gente in giardino e ho pensato di chiamare qualcuno, ho anche bussato, ma la finestra è chiusa e nessuno mi ha sentita, io...”  
“Mia cara, ti prego, calmati.” L’uomo sollevò una mano per interromperla. “Non hai modo di parlare con le anime dell’Oltretomba. Non ti possono sentire.”  
Per qualche istante la fanciulla restò interdetta. Impallidì. “L’Oltretomba? Vuol dire che...sono morta? Siamo morti?”  
Lui accennò un altro lievissimo sorriso. “No, non temere, non sei morta. Nemmeno io lo sono.” e aggiunse, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero: “A quelli come me non è concesso morire.”  
“Allora perché siete qui?” chiese lei sconcertata. Lui la guardò seriamente negli occhi, assumendo di colpo un’espressione solenne. “Perché io sono il sovrano di questo regno e il padrone di qualunque cosa si trovi e viva al di sotto del mondo dei viventi. Il sottosuolo e le anime dei defunti mi appartengono.”  
La ninfa sgranò gli occhi e si sentì venir meno. “Questo significa che voi...voi siete...”  
“Sì. Sono Ade, dio dei defunti e re degli Inferi.”  
“Mio signore...maestà...” singhiozzò, ora letteralmente impaurita, gettandosi ai suoi piedi “...io non sapevo...vi supplico...”  
Ade si chinò, le posò piano una mano sulla spalla, invitandola a sollevare il viso. “Alzati e smetti di disperarti così.” disse gentilmente “Non devi avere paura, sono stato io a portarti qui.”  
La fanciulla cessò di colpo di piangere e lo fissò, incredula ed esterrefatta. Con voce tremante riuscì a chiedere: “V-voi? Ma perché? Cos’ho fatto?”  
“Nulla di cui tu sia colpevole, mia cara. Posso spiegarti tutto, ma prima desidero che ti calmi e smetti di piangere.” Le tese la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi e con un cenno la invitò a sedersi nuovamente sulla klinè. Quando notò che tremava si affrettò ad aprire la cassapanca e ne estrasse un drappo di lana intessuto d’oro. “Perdona la mia sbadataggine, non sono abituato alla presenza di qualcuno proveniente dal mondo dei vivi...copriti pure, se hai freddo.”  
Quell’inaspettata cortesia la confuse e la intimidì. Tutto si era attesa dal dio dei defunti tranne che potesse essere così accomodante, come se stesse accogliendo un’ospite. Si avvolse nella coperta, provando un certo sollievo, e ne contemplò a bocca aperta le fitte e complesse decorazioni di fili dorati. “Grazie, mio signore.” mormorò, piano.  
Il dio scosse la testa benevolmente. “Non chiamarmi ‘mio signore’, ti prego. Sai qual è il mio nome.” Ancora una volta la fanciulla rimase interdetta da quella concessione, conscia che nel mondo dei mortali nessuno osava pronunciare il nome del dio dell’Oltretomba e si preferiva riferirsi a lui con mille altri appellativi, tanto incuteva timore. Ade attese qualche istante e alla fine indicò un punto sul divanetto accanto a lei. “Permetti?”  
“Siete voi il re...” disse la ninfa facendosi piccola, sempre più confusa dal comportamento del dio. Lui sorrise ancora, un sorriso – per una ragione che lei non comprendeva – terribilmente malinconico; e per la prima volta trovò il coraggio di guardarlo in volto.  
Non somigliava neanche lontanamente agli altri dei, almeno da ciò che aveva visto rappresentato nelle statue che dedicavano loro i mortali, nei templi, ed era diverso da come l’aveva sempre sentito descrivere le rarissime volte che qualcuno ne parlava – poiché di lui, al contrario degli altri, non esistevano raffigurazioni, o almeno lei era certa di non averne mai viste: tutti millantavano di un dio truce, possente, terrificante e orrido a vedersi...se ciò che si diceva era la verità, com’era possibile che quello di fronte a lei fosse _davvero_ il dio degli Inferi? Si sentì quasi in soggezione mentre lo guardava. Era bello. Non bello come Apollo o Ares, né possente come Zeus, né corpulento come Poseidone; anzi, sembrava che non fosse neppure il fratello dei due Cronidi minori, tanto era differente da loro, una bellezza diversa, inusuale, quasi distorta... Eppure era bello. Aveva l’aspetto di un uomo adulto, appena più maturo dei due fratelli, assai alto di statura e nobile nei lineamenti, con occhi scuri come l’ossidiana che li attorniava, profondi ed ombrosi; la fronte ampia su cui l’attaccatura dei capelli formava una V, il naso dritto e severo, gli zigomi netti; i capelli, neri, lisci e lucenti come l’ala di un corvo sorpreso dalla pioggia, erano lunghi sino ai lombi, legati dietro la testa in un’alta coda di cavallo e un accenno di barba gli copriva la linea del mento; tutta la sua carnagione era soffusa di un pallore così intenso da sembrare bianca, come se non avesse mai visto il sole in vita sua, accentuato ancora di più dalla tunica nera che indossava. O forse era semplicemente il suo colorito naturale, pensò la ninfa studiandone i tratti mentre le sedeva accanto...anche lei, in fin dei conti, era conosciuta tra le Oceanidi come “la bianca” per via del suo incarnato. Soffermò incantata lo sguardo sulla fibula d’oro in cui era incastonata una spectrolite che gli brillava alla spalla sinistra, trattenendo la sopravveste nera orlata anch’essa d’oro.  
Ade le restituì lo sguardo cui lei rispose abbassando in fretta la testa. “Qual è il tuo nome, mia cara?” chiese.  
La ninfa arrossì, realizzando solo in quel momento di non essersi ancora presentata. “Oh, perdonatemi. Mi chiamo Leuce, maestà...voglio dire...” abbassò la voce, timorosa e imbarazzata “...Ade. Sono una delle figlie di Oceano.”  
“Sì, l’ho capito appena ti ho vista, mentre danzavi nel pioppeto. Non ho idea di cosa mi abbia spinto a salire in superficie, non abbandono mai il mio regno. Volevo vedere il cielo e il sole, solo per un momento...”  
“Non c’è il sole quaggiù?” si stupì Leuce.  
“No, quella che vedi è la luce degli Inferi. I Campi Elisi ne sono ricolmi, infatti sono molto più luminosi della Prateria degli asfodeli, ma non esistono né il sole né altri astri. Appena ho messo piede sulla terra ho dovuto ripararmi nel primo boschetto che ho trovato. Non sono abituato a tutta quella luce.” Il dio scosse la testa, come se volesse scusarsi, e fece una pausa. “Ti ho vista quando mi sono inoltrato tra i pioppi... Temo che Eros mi abbia colpito con una delle sue frecce...e ho perso completamente la ragione. È per questo che ti ho portata qui.”  
Leuce sgranò gli occhi, certa d’aver inteso male. Per qualche istante non riuscì a proferire parola, tanto le pareva assurdo ciò che il dio aveva detto, ma lui la osservava con una serietà tale da rendere le sue parole inequivocabili. Deglutì, scioccata da quella dichiarazione. “Ma...sire...io sono solo una ninfa...”  
“Per me non sei _solo_ una ninfa, dolce Leuce.” affermò Ade. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e fece un lungo sospiro, come se ciò che stava per dire gli costasse uno sforzo enorme. “È molto duro essere a capo di un regno come questo. Il mio dovere è far sì che niente e nessuno alteri gli equilibri del mondo: la morte deve seguire la vita, in un ciclo perpetuo e inarrestabile, e i defunti che alimentano continuamente l’Oltretomba devono essere sottoposti al giudizio divino con rettitudine. Questi luoghi poggiano su leggi antiche quasi quanto il mondo, e governare al meglio per farle rispettare è ciò che mi compete. Mortali e dei mi detestano per questo, non fingo di non saperlo...tutti preferirebbero che nessuno lasciasse la terra luminosa per giungere fino a qui, che almeno i più meritevoli avessero la concessione di continuare a vivere accanto a coloro che amano, ma ciò non è possibile: nulla di ciò che ha accesso al regno delle ombre può uscirne una volta entrato. È doloroso e spietato, il regno degli Inferi...anche col proprio sovrano.”  
Leuce tacque, impressionata dalle parole del dio. “Non avete qualcuno che vi aiuti?” domandò candidamente.  
“Oh, posso vantare servitori efficientissimi e fedeli, se è per questo. Ma regnare significa molto più di dare qualche ordine e avere il potere tutto per sé, specie quando si tratta di un regno come il mio. Vedi...” Il volto del re si oscurò, il sorriso svanì dalle sue labbra, facendosi estremamente grave. “Il trono mi è stato dato quando i miei fratelli ed io abbiamo vinto la guerra contro nostro padre e i Titani e abbiamo diviso il nostro dominio sul mondo: come maggiore tra i figli di Crono avrei potuto scegliere per primo, ma questo diritto spettò a Zeus, che aveva dimostrato merito degli onori più grandi salvando noi e le nostre sorelle quando nessun altro avrebbe potuto o voluto farlo; e Poseidone era troppo fiero o troppo impulsivo per poter accettare la corona degli Inferi. Nessuno avrebbe acconsentito a divenire signore e padrone del regno delle ombre, dove non splendono né il sole né la vita. Non rimprovero nulla ai miei fratelli, è avvenuto il volere del Fato...e forse in realtà questo mondo è sempre stato parte di me; non ho mai sentito di appartenere a quello dei vivi, né ho mai desiderato la gloria.” Si passò una mano sulla fronte. “Ma non sempre è facile l’esistenza nell’Oltretomba. Dev’essere per questo che ho voluto salire in superficie, anche se solo per poco.”  
L’Oceanide ora lo ascoltava affascinata e colpita insieme: aveva già udito della storia dell’ascesa al potere degli Olimpi, di come i Cronidi avessero mosso guerra al tirannico genitore, ma nessuno le aveva mai raccontato in che modo fosse avvenuta la spartizione del mondo sebbene tutti ne decantassero la grandiosità. Eppure il dio pareva tutt’altro che coinvolto mentre parlava, come se le gesta compiute non lo riguardassero.  
“È dunque così brutto il vostro regno?” chiese ancora.  
“I Campi Elisi no, affatto. Il luogo più ameno della terra, dove regna l’aria più pura e scorre l’acqua più fresca, non è bello neppure la metà della dimora a cui sono destinate le anime virtuose. Ma il Tartaro, dove i dannati scontano la pena per i delitti e le nefandezze compiute in vita, è orrido, impervio e atroce; e come puoi immaginare, sono sempre più numerosi i mortali malvagi di quelli meritevoli.” Ade restò in silenzio qualche istante e chinò la testa, lo sguardo che transitava dalle pieghe della spessa seta nera della tunica al tessuto ricamato del divanetto. “Non ho mai desiderato qualcuno al mio fianco.” disse piano “Ho sempre avuto la presunzione di credere di non avere bisogno di... _amore_...di credere che la mia unica compagna potesse essere la solitudine. Forse perché già possiedo tutto quello che un re può desiderare: potenza, ricchezza, un regno vasto, una moltitudine di sudditi che cresce di giorno in giorno...e anche ciò di cui si farebbe volentieri a meno, come il potere di far tremare tutti al solo pronunciare il proprio nome.”  
Le labbra del re tornarono a incurvarsi in un mesto sorriso quando alzò nuovamente il volto per guardare l’Oceanide negli occhi, limpidi come le acque dei fiumi che erano la sua dimora. “Mi sarei accontentato di vedere la luce, il cielo, una sola volta...invece ho visto te, dolce Leuce.”  
Il silenzio calò ancora nella stanza, e la ninfa sentì il cuore palpitare, non seppe se di timore, sconcerto, turbamento per come quel dio la guardava, o per quanto le aveva raccontato; abbassò gli occhi, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo, mentre lui continuava a fissarla, quasi fosse in attesa di una risposta, contemplandone la pelle candida, i lunghi capelli di un color bianco argenteo, i tratti gentili e fanciulleschi del suo viso. Era davvero bella, pensò...la più bella tra tutte le figlie di Oceano. Confusa da quelle emozioni, Leuce si schiarì la gola più e più volte, nel tentativo di dissipare il nervosismo che le impediva di parlare, e poi azzardò timidamente: “Siete dunque innamorato di me?”  
Stavolta fu Ade ad abbassare lo sguardo, e lei ebbe l’impressione che si sentisse disorientato, addirittura in imbarazzo. “Non so cosa sia l’amore, Leuce.” ammise con un sospiro amaro “So solo che adesso tu sei qui, con me, e io non posso e non voglio lasciarti andare.” e aggiunse, in fretta: “Io non sono come Zeus. Giuro che non oserò toccarti, se tu non vorrai o non me lo permetterai. Ma non posso rinunciare a te.”  
La fanciulla non aveva mai udito nessuno esprimere un giuramento, men che meno un dio. Ed ora il dio degli Inferi, colui che giudicava e puniva, giurava che non le avrebbe fatto del male, davanti a lei. Balbettò, impressionata: “Ma io non posso restare, maestà...cioè...” arrossì “...Ade. Io ho sempre vissuto in superficie, tra i fiumi e i pioppeti, nella semplicità...non credo di essere degna di un sovrano come voi.”  
Ade tornò a sorridere, stavolta con più convinzione, e lentamente le prese le mani nelle sue. La ninfa ebbe un fremito, stupendosi nello scoprirle tiepide: si era aspettata che il dio dell’Oltretomba fosse freddo quanto il luogo in cui viveva. Non era quello che dicevano sempre tutti, in superficie? Un dio freddo, crudele, spietato... Ma alzando il viso incontrò il nero ferrigno dei suoi occhi, quegli occhi così ombrosi e al contempo così _umani_...e nel fissarli rapita, si domandò ancora una volta come quell’uomo potesse essere il terribile Signore degli Inferi, l’Inesorabile che tutti odiavano e temevano.  
“Non mi importa che tu sia degna o no, Leuce mia cara...desidero solo che tu rimanga con me.” dichiarò Ade.  
“Ma ve l’ho detto...come potrei abituarmi qui?”  
“Di questo non devi preoccuparti. Non ti mancherà nulla: abiterai nelle stanze reali e se la Prateria non è di tuo gradimento potrai passare tutto il tempo che vuoi nei Campi Elisi. Ti darò tutto ciò che vorrai. Te lo prometto.”  
Leuce tacque, scossa e ora incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quel volto tanto bello e tanto triste. Quel dio, cupo, tenebroso e così malinconico, non cessava di incuterle timore, eppure al contempo la attraeva... Avrebbe mancato alla parola data, si chiese? Davvero ne sarebbe stato capace, lui, che aveva fama di non avere clemenza alcuna con spergiuri e traditori?  
“Te lo prometto.” ripeté, stringendole le mani, dandole ancora una volta l’impressione di averle letto nel pensiero. L'Oceanide avvertì un’ignota agitazione dentro di sé, del tutto differente da quella che aveva provato poco prima nello scoprirsi prigioniera, e all'improvviso si rese conto di non avere più freddo...anzi, il suo corpo era accaldato, percorso in tutte le membra da fremiti mai provati prima. Respirò profondamente e infine trovò il coraggio di dire: “Ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo per pensarci. Vi prego, concedetemi qualche giorno.”  
“Non faccio mai concessioni, Leuce. Chiunque abbia accesso al mio regno non può più uscirne una volta entrato, te l’ho detto. E inoltre, nessun vivente può tornare indietro dopo essersi cibato di qualcosa appartenente agli Inferi.” replicò Ade “Tuttavia...per te voglio fare un’eccezione. Ma ricorda che se mangerai o berrai di questi luoghi il tuo destino sarà segnato.”  
Leuce, che aveva atteso il verdetto col fiato sospeso, lasciò la coperta e si gettò ai piedi del dio. Sopportare per qualche giorno la fame e la sete era ben poca cosa, quando poteva avere l’opportunità di scegliere se andarsene o restare.  
“Grazie, mio signore! Grazie!”  
“Non mi devi ringraziare, mia cara.” disse il re chinandosi per farla rialzare “E smetti di chiamarmi ‘mio signore’.” La ninfa arrossì di nuovo e annuì, mentre le stringeva ancora le mani nelle sue. “Ora devo lasciarti, tornerò più tardi. Sarà questa la tua stanza. E ricorda: se hai bisogno di qualcosa, _qualunque_ cosa, non esitare a chiedere.”  
Ade le rivolse un altro sorriso prima di uscire dalla camera mentre lei lo seguiva con lo sguardo, trasognata, le mani giunte, e quando si fu chiuso la porta alle spalle si appoggiò contro la parete, con un lungo sospiro. Non aveva ancora accettato di rimanere, ma confidava che presto avrebbe cambiato idea...se non altro, non sembrava più così spaventata. Rapirla probabilmente non era stata la scelta migliore, d’altro canto gli era sembrata l’unica possibile. Quale donna, altrimenti, avrebbe accettato di seguirlo spontaneamente nel suo oscuro regno? Chi avrebbe acconsentito a vivere al fianco del re degli Inferi?  
Gli piaceva, quella ninfa, e desiderava ardentemente tenerla con sé: per la prima volta nella sua malinconica e solitaria vita il suo cuore, insensibile alle suppliche ed estraneo al turbamento, vibrava di un’emozione che aveva da sempre ritenuto impossibile per lui da provare, che lo confondeva e al contempo lo seduceva irresistibilmente. Pensò a Zeus e Poseidone, entrambi già sposati anche se entrambi già da molto tempo avvezzi ai piaceri della carne: a volte si chiedeva come facessero, soprattutto Zeus, a cambiare amanti con una rapidità tale che avrebbe fatto impallidire il Messaggero...lui non se n’era mai interessato, né riteneva un passatempo degno di attenzione il cimentarsi in imprese amorose; eppure, ora sentiva il bisogno disperato di colmare quel senso di vuoto che lo opprimeva sin da quando sedeva sul freddo e inesorabile trono del regno delle ombre. La sua vita non era fatta di piaceri e gioie, come quelle degli altri dei: mai una volta aveva partecipato ai banchetti che si tenevano sul monte Olimpo, nella reggia luminosa di Zeus, mai una volta si era concesso il lusso di uno svago o una distrazione. Per lui, padrone della morte e giudice inflessibile, esisteva solo una realtà fatta di governo, udienze, giudizi, lacrime, rimpianti, preghiere che restavano inesaudite, pene, sofferenza e oblio. Non era avvezzo a frequentare i Campi Elisi, sede dei pii e delle anime virtuose; del resto, coloro che vi erano destinati si erano dimostrati degni di quella beatificazione e non riteneva di averne un qualche merito. Ma ora che lei era lì si rendeva conto che non avrebbe potuto relegarla ai confini in cui era circoscritto il palazzo, erto al centro della Prateria degli asfodeli...no, l’avrebbe invece trattata con ogni riguardo, le avrebbe concesso quanta più libertà possibile.  
“Resta con me, Leuce.” pensò, lo sguardo rivolto alle istoriazioni della porta della camera. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa lei volesse per convincerla a restare. Lui non era come Zeus, era vero: non comprendeva e disapprovava i comportamenti libertini del fratello, non avrebbe mai ricorso alla forza o a subdole trasformazioni per sedurla...ma sarebbe bastato a persuaderla che non era il mostro che tutti dipingevano nel mondo dei mortali? Ade aveva sempre categoricamente ignorato le fantasiose storie che i viventi raccontavano sul suo conto, anzi gli suscitavano quasi ilarità per quanto le trovava ridicole. Ma _lei_ aveva pur sempre vissuto in mezzo a loro e non era immune a quelle dicerie. Non aveva forse dimostrato di aver paura di lui, non appena l’aveva visto? Eppure, durante il loro incontro, gli era parso che il timore le venisse meno... Forse gli aveva chiesto tempo prima di dargli una risposta perché desiderava conoscerlo meglio...forse non aveva realmente intenzione di tornare sulla terra...magari, appena avesse visto i Campi Elisi avrebbe accettato subito...  
Ade scosse bruscamente la testa, imponendosi di tornare alla razionalità. Era uno sciocco, pensò. Com’era possibile che da un giorno all’altro avesse perso la ragione in quel modo? Per una ninfa che non apparteneva neppure al suo regno, poi... Ma ancora, tutti gli dei godevano delle gioie dell’amore e della discendenza...tutti, salvo lui, giacché chi governa la morte è impossibilitato a generare la vita. Tuttavia, benché non se ne fosse mai fatto un cruccio, davvero doveva rassegnarsi a passare la propria vita senza alcuna al proprio fianco? Davvero non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di sperimentare la felicità e l’amore?  
_Amore_.  
Quanto lo attirava e quanto lo spaventava quella parola. Cos’era l’amore per lui, che aveva fama di apportare solo dolore e sofferenza? Poteva, il dio dei morti, provare l’amore?  
Di nuovo, si riscosse da quei pensieri e si passò una mano sulla fronte. Non aveva senso preoccuparsi. Doveva solo pazientare qualche giorno, e nel frattempo dimostrarle di tenere veramente a lei, farle capire che sarebbe stata felice accanto a lui, nel suo regno, e forse la nostalgia per la superficie le sarebbe passata. Ciononostante, mentre si allontanava, non poté fare a meno di rivolgere nuovamente lo sguardo alla porta della camera dell’Oceanide e sussurrare inquieto tra sé, il cuore scosso da quel sentimento nuovo, così dolce e così destabilizzante: “Resta con me, Leuce...”

*

“Cosa ti attrae tanto delle ombre, ché sei sempre lì a fissarle?”  
“È strano...non capisco se siano tristi o felici, stanno sempre a camminare...è come se non provassero emozioni.”  
Stavano conversando sul piccolo terrazzo di fronte alla finestra della stanza dell’Oceanide. Dopo la prima volta che si erano incontrati Ade non vi aveva più messo piede senza prima chiedere il permesso a lei, permesso che ad ogni modo non gli era mai stato negato. E dopo molte insistenze, Leuce aveva trovato il coraggio di accettare l’invito ad entrare nella camera del re, rimanendo impressionata dalla magnificenza dell’ambiente e dell’arredamento, ancora più ricco e fastoso di quello della sua; ogni volta che vi entrava guardava con un misto di soggezione e timore il letto del dio, alto e imponente come non ne aveva mai visti, nascosto da ampie cortine di veli neri.  
In realtà, l’intero palazzo l’aveva incantata e intimidita. Ancora una volta aveva avuto modo di constatare quanto fossero false le chiacchiere nel mondo dei vivi, che volevano la dimora del re degli Inferi tetra, sinistra e inospitale. In effetti era un po’ cupa, interamente costruita d’ossidiana e rischiarata da migliaia di torce, bracieri e fuochi fatui che conferivano a sale e stanze un effetto piuttosto spettrale, ma supponeva che per il dio dei defunti fosse una cosa del tutto ordinaria, non essendo avvezzo alla luce del sole; gli ambienti però erano estremamente eleganti e accoglienti, niente meno di ciò che si confaceva alla reggia di un dio, e forse ancor più dei palazzi degli altri dei sul monte Olimpo: porte e mobili erano d’ebano, le soglie di marmo nero, le cornici delle finestre di ferro battuto; e ovunque voltasse e girasse lo sguardo Leuce vedeva intorno a sé lo scintillio dell’oro e di gemme meravigliose che riflettevano la luce delle fiamme. Solo, malgrado i fuochi accesi pressoché in ogni ambiente, il freddo regnava sovrano e spesso si vedeva costretta a indossare un mantello sopra le vesti raffinate di cui lui le aveva fatto dono.  
Non aveva mentito quando le aveva detto che era disposto a darle tutto ciò che volesse: sin dal primo giorno si era impegnato a trattarla come una sua pari, e in breve tempo l’Oceanide aveva iniziato ad assaporare il piacere di vivere accanto a un dio. Ma non si era limitato a questo: la sua cortesia e suoi modi premurosi e garbati a poco a poco avevano spazzato via ogni timore, e più passava il tempo più ne subiva il fascino...spesso, non vista, sgattaiolava nella Sala del Trono e, nascosta dietro una delle massicce colonne, lo osservava quando teneva udienza o quando conferiva con altri dei, restando ogni volta incantata dalla regalità con cui sedeva sul trono e dalla sua estrema serietà: la schiena dritta e lo scettro bidente in pugno, non una sola piega che gli corrugasse la fronte o increspasse le labbra, la voce autoritaria ma misurata. Ben presto i dubbi e le incertezze l’avevano abbandonata, lasciando posto a un senso di gioiosa agitazione ogni volta che si trovava in sua compagnia, e ogni giorno finiva per attendere con impazienza il momento in cui avrebbe potuto raggiungerla per stare insieme a lei.  
Dal canto suo, infatti, Ade trascorreva tutto il tempo che i suoi doveri gli concedevano per starle accanto, facendo l’impossibile per metterla a suo agio. Non nascondeva la propria completa ignoranza e l’inesperienza in fatto di relazioni con le donne, ma lei pareva non accorgersene, anzi sembrava quasi gradirle; la sua timidezza gli consentiva di coprirla di attenzioni e complimenti, ogni giorno le mostrava il palazzo, conversavano a lungo e non mancava mai di accompagnarla nelle passeggiate che faceva nei Campi Elisi. Aveva accuratamente evitato di mostrarle invece le zone più oscure, tristi e cupe del suo regno, nel timore che vedendole decidesse subito di tornare nel mondo di sopra; gliene aveva però parlato, raccontandole di come i defunti dovessero attraversare i cinque fiumi avernali prima di giungere al cospetto dei tre giudici che avrebbero stabilito se erano degni della salvezza e la beatificazione o piuttosto della dannazione eterne. Nonostante ciò Leuce non aveva espresso desiderio di vedere né i fiumi, né il Tartaro, né nient’altro: rimasta sedotta dallo splendore dei Campi Elisi, vi passava quasi tutta la giornata, in compagnia delle poche ninfe avernali che servivano a palazzo, mentre lui era occupato; la bellezza dei prati, dei ruscelli, degli alberi e dei fiori, i profumi nell’aria e la luce sfolgorante che li irradiava l’avevano stupita e affascinata, ed era stata felicissima nello scoprire che anche nei giardini dell’Oltretomba c’erano pioppi, grandi e maestosi, sotto cui danzare.  
Benché meno gioiosa, trovava assai bella anche la Prateria degli asfodeli, su cui aleggiava perennemente una nebbiolina argentea che al mattino (se poteva definirlo tale) lasciava gli asfodeli freschi e rugiadosi. L’unica cosa che la rendeva malinconica era la costante presenza delle anime defunte che vagavano tra le spighe candide...spesso si trovava a fissarle, chiedendosi cosa mai pensassero e cosa provassero a stare lì. Lo pensava anche in quel momento, mentre Ade, di ritorno dall’archivio dove si ritirava fino a tarda sera, si appoggiava accanto a lei al bordo della balconata, fino a cui salivano gli intrecci di edera.  
“Molte di esse scelgono di dimenticare la vita passata e viverne una nuova; le aiuta ad alleviare la sofferenza, perciò bevono le acque del Lete e si reincarnano in un nuovo essere umano.” Spiegò il dio “Altre invece preferiscono accettare il loro destino e l’esistenza dopo la morte. È per questo che sembrano smarrite...per nessuna di esse è facile accettare il fatto di non vivere più.”  
“Io non so se avrei il coraggio di dimenticare tutto...” disse Leuce, pensosa “Sarebbe triste dimenticare tutti i momenti belli passati in vita.”  
Ade sorrise intimamente, intenerito dal candore della ninfa. “Dimenticare il passato non è necessariamente triste.” disse “Semplicemente, si vive un’altra esistenza. Non è triste, è solo diverso, come sono diversi anche l’amore e i sentimenti che si provano e si ricevono nella nuova vita.”  
La ninfa si voltò a guardarlo, ed ebbe un fremito. Come avrebbe potuto confessargli che lei non avrebbe mai voluto vivere un’altra vita perché non voleva dimenticare _lui_? Adesso che aveva imparato a conoscerlo, adesso che sapeva che i racconti orribili che aveva ascoltato altro non erano che fantasie alimentate dalla paura, scopriva ogni giorno più difficile scegliere di abbandonare il regno dei morti e il suo sovrano per tornare alla vita di un tempo. La nostalgia le era presto passata: del resto, perché ritornare alla terra quando accanto a lui aveva ugualmente prati verdi, ruscelli argentini, pioppi meravigliosi e anche più di quanto non possedesse sulla superficie? Perché ritornare alla sola compagnia delle altre Oceanidi, quando oltre a tutto questo poteva avere lui?  
“Se ne avessi la possibilità, tu sceglieresti di dimenticare?” mormorò.  
“Non saprei...non ci ho mai pensato, in realtà.” Ade le restituì lo sguardo e per un attimo si perse nell’azzurro adamantino dei suoi occhi; vide le sue gote tingersi soavemente di un colorito roseo (si era accorto che le accadeva praticamente ogni volta che la guardava), che, pensò, le donava assai. Era bella, nel peplo di lino azzurro intessuto d’argento, le labbra rosate, le ciglia chiare, i lunghi capelli argentei sciolti sulle spalle. Quando mosse un passo verso di lui avvertì un brivido saettargli lungo la schiena.  
“Ma se potessi, cosa sceglieresti?” insistette, ora vicina, ora anch’ella con gli occhi persi nei suoi. E in quel momento Ade capì che avrebbe preferito lasciarla cadere nell’oblio eterno piuttosto di rinunciare a lei, piuttosto di non vedere più il suo dolce sorriso, di non poter più stringere quelle sue piccole e graziose mani. Lei continuava a fissarlo, intravvide nei suoi occhi la smania di conoscere la risposta... Trasse un respiro profondo, rendendosi conto che il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata tra le costole, come mai gli era accaduto in tutta la sua vita.  
“Leuce...” sussurrò. Fremendo, l’Oceanide si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, sempre più vicina a lui. Vide le morbide increspature della bocca, ne udì i sospiri, brevi e delicati...smarrito e ormai conquistato da quell’emozione che lo tormentava da giorni, le prese il viso tra le mani e posò le labbra sulle sue. Una sensazione forte, intensa, mai provata prima, lo scosse con violenza e una vampata di calore gli incendiò i lombi e l’addome. Il cuore gli balzò in gola quando sentì Leuce stringersi a lui, non sottrarsi a quel bacio, ma anzi, incoraggiarlo aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e cercando le sue mani. Inquieto, per un attimo si staccò da lei e la guardò con occhi colmi di timore e desiderio, mentre mille pensieri diversi lo confondevano e lo agitavano...e poi, prima di aver il tempo accorgersene, le sue labbra erano di nuovo intrecciate a quelle della ninfa, ed improvvisamente erano lontani dal terrazzo e dalla finestra, nella camera, sul letto...  
Con mani tremanti e il cuore che gli batteva freneticamente le sciolse la cintura del peplo; anche Leuce tremò, ma non oppose resistenza mentre lui faceva scivolare via lentamente la stoffa. Ade ne ammirò il corpo esile e sottile, così fragile da dare l’impressione che sarebbe andata in pezzi solo a toccarla, nuda, bianca contro le coperte scure...aveva forme delicate, seni piccoli ma perfetti. Il calore gli salì fino al volto e gli spasmi dell’eccitazione si impadronirono del suo corpo mentre si sfilava le vesti e le lasciava cadere accanto a quelle della ninfa. Era dunque quello, che provava Zeus, ogni volta che prendeva Era nel loro talamo nuziale, la notte? Era quello, che provavano gli uomini, quando si giacevano con una donna, bisognosi di stringerla tra le braccia e di assaporare le dolcezze dell’amore? Credette che il cuore dovesse scoppiargli da un momento all’altro, tanto lo sentiva palpitare, come una fiamma che ardeva, indomita e pulsante, imprigionata da millenni in una fredda pietra d’ossidiana. Esitante, le sfiorò i seni con le mani, vibrando di desiderio nel sentire contro i palmi la carne morbida e calda della fanciulla; la accarezzò lentamente, le baciò la fronte acceso dai suoi sospiri, trasalendo ogni volta che lei emetteva un gemito delicato, e quando si fu saziato di ammirarla e toccarla le schiuse le gambe. Leuce sussultò lievemente: rovesciò la testa contro i guanciali e si inarcò contro il suo petto, con l’impazienza di un giovane ruscello che brama gettarsi nella corrente, invitandolo non fermarsi malgrado l'apprensione e l’imbarazzo la facessero arrossire; incoraggiato da quel gesto e ammaliato dalla morbida sensualità dell’Oceanide, si chinò su di lei, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto fosse agitato.  
Era assurdo: lui, che aveva il potere di salvare o condannare con uno schiocco di dita, che emetteva sentenze irremovibili, come poteva essere preda di un turbamento tanto forte? Eppure era questo che lottava furiosamente nel suo animo, la smania di liberare quella fiamma che gli bruciava nel petto, sconosciuta eppure indomabile, di lasciare che l’incendio divampasse e lo avviluppasse fino a consumarlo.  
Improvvisamente Leuce gli sorrise e tese le mani verso di lui. “Ade...mio re...” sussurrò. Era la prima volta che pronunciava il suo nome senza esitazione. Il dio avvertì una scossa in fondo al cuore, tanta era la dolcezza nelle sue parole e nella sua voce, e quando gli cinse le spalle con le braccia si arrese. Si fece strada tra le sue cosce piano, con lentezza, timoroso di farle male.  
Leuce si ritrasse con un sussulto, gemette forte quando prese a premerle dentro, dapprima quasi esitando, poi sempre più rapidamente; si strinse a lui ricambiando ogni spinta con un gemito, mentre il dolore e il piacere percorrevano il suo flessuoso corpo di ninfa e la facevano fremere. Ade ansimava, i muscoli contratti e il bacino dolorante per lo sforzo, preso da un vortice di emozioni che lo scuotevano e lo confondevano...gli pareva di essere trascinato dalla potenza di un fiume in piena, sentiva la passione e il desiderio divenire ogni istante più forti e quei sospiri lievi, quelle dita sottili e delicate con cui la candida fanciulla lo stringeva e lo tratteneva contro di sé erano più seducenti di quel dardo con cui Eros l’aveva trafitto, appaganti come sorsate d’acqua fresca dopo ore di cammino in un deserto. Ansioso ed eccitato, seguitò ad incalzarla con vigore, fino a quando non la sentì gridare; allora perse definitivamente il controllo, una sensazione più potente di una frustata, più dolce del nettare e dell’ambrosia lo invase e lo fece gemere intensamente mentre percepiva l’intima femminilità della ninfa bagnarsi del suo seme e nell’udire l’Oceanide chiamarlo adorante, arcuandosi verso di lui e cercando le sue labbra, si augurò che potesse durare per sempre...e poi, di colpo, tutto finì. Sfinito, crollò sul letto, la testa che girava; per un attimo gli parve di non essere più in grado di respirare, tanto il cuore batteva frenetico e i muscoli gli dolevano, ma fu solo questione di qualche istante: lentamente gli ansiti si calmarono, e l’euforia lasciò il posto a un meraviglioso senso di spossatezza.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto, cinse Leuce con un braccio, mentre, ancora scossa dai tremiti e stremata da quel piacere che mai aveva creduto possibile provare, sospirava contro i guanciali, i capelli argentei scompigliati.  
“Non andartene, Leuce. Non abbandonarmi.” Sussurrò, stringendola a sé.  
Lei sorrise di beatitudine. “No, non potrei mai, mio re...non ora che sono tua. Rimarrò al tuo fianco e sarò tua tutte le volte che vorrai.” Rispose senza indugio. E aggiunse, piano: “Te lo prometto.”  
Nell’intorpidimento, il re degli Inferi avvertì il cuore palpitare ancora, d’una mai sperimentata gioia. E mentre la dolce ninfa si stringeva a lui in abbraccio tiepido e avvolgente, scivolò placidamente nel sonno, per la prima volta in vita sua appagato...per la prima volta in vita sua sereno.

*

L’eco dei passi del Signore degli Inferi risuonò secca e nervosa tra le pareti d’ossidiana, mentre si dirigeva verso la camera dell’amante. In tanti secoli non si era mai sentito come si sentiva ora, e per quanto si sforzasse – come faceva sempre e come aveva sempre fatto – gli era divenuto impossibile continuare a celare dietro la sua aura algida e impassibile quel pensiero che lo affliggeva da mesi. Dei, servitori e quanti vivevano alla reggia avevano finito con l’accorgersene, uno dopo l’altro, e benché non ne facessero parola per Ade era fin troppo semplice comprendere che _sapevano_. Detestava lasciar trapelare le emozioni, proprio lui, che per tutta la vita, o quasi, aveva creduto di non essere in grado di provarne. Detestava sentirsi _debole_. Eppure sapeva che se fosse stato un mortale qualunque si sarebbe sentito annegare nello sconforto e nella disperazione.  
A metà corridoio si fermò, rendendosi conto di stare quasi correndo. Come aveva potuto essere tanto ingenuo? Come aveva potuto ignorare che lei... Batté il pugno contro il muro, avvertendo i muscoli tremare per l’ansietà che gli guizzava violenta nel corpo. Che orrido scherzo, quello che il destino aveva deciso di riservargli. Che beffarda, crudele fatalità. Per un attimo si trovò a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se avesse acceduto alla grotta delle Moire, nelle profondità dal Tartaro, per pregarle di non chiudere la lama delle forbici su quel filo e un instante dopo si diede dell’idiota per un simile pensiero. Nulla poteva essere cambiato, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Non lo ripeteva sempre, duro e irremovibile, ogni volta che un’anima sventurata lo supplicava inutilmente di risparmiargli il tormento eterno? Le Filatrici non avevano mai esitato a fornirgli informazioni le rarissime volte che aveva chiesto loro di vedere il corso delle vite divine e mortali, ma per quanto lo riverissero e rispettassero sapeva che non avrebbero mai esaudito la sua richiesta.  
Respirò profondamente nel tentativo di ricomporsi e riprese a camminare. La porta della camera di Leuce si avvicinava passo dopo passo e per la prima volta dopo migliaia di anni, temeva di aprirla, di entrarvi. Vedere quanto si trovava dietro quella porta lo lacerava; non riusciva a sopportarlo, malgrado ne fosse a conoscenza, malgrado lo vedesse ormai da settimane. Settimane sfuggenti, che il tempo divorava come la fiamma divora il legno riducendolo in cenere...così come divorava lei, consumandola ogni giorno di più. Si arrestò, fissando le istoriazioni nell’ebano e solo dopo quello che gli parve un secolo si decise ad entrare.  
La stanza era nella penombra, benché fosse giorno: le ancelle di Nyx avevano provveduto a chiudere le tende alla finestra, lasciando appena uno spiraglio. L’Oceanide giaceva nel letto (quel letto su cui migliaia di volte l’aveva amata, cinto dalle sue braccia, e da cui un giorno lei non aveva più avuto le forze di alzarsi), le spalle nude che sporgevano dalle coperte rincalzate, gli occhi chiusi, bianca. Il re avvertì un groppo alla gola nel constatare, per l’ennesima volta da quando aveva iniziato a vederla deperire, che quello non era il suo biancore naturale, ma l’inesorabile pallore della morte imminente. Come aveva potuto dimenticare che, per quanto lunga, la vita di una ninfa della superficie era destinata a finire? Che atroce beffa, quella del Fato: lui, il re dell’Oltretomba, dio dei defunti e padrone della morte...ora si trovava ad esserne vittima; ora si trovava ad assistere impotente – _impotente_ – alla fine di colei su cui mai avrebbe voluto si compisse il suo volere di Signore inesorabile.  
Scese a sedersi accanto a lei sul letto e le sfiorò la guancia con le dita. Malgrado la sofferenza che le pesava sul volto, continuava ad essere bella. Un fremito attraversò le palpebre della ninfa, che aprì gli occhi sbattendo lentamente le ciglia argentee; quando lo riconobbe sollevò un braccio da sotto le coperte per avvicinare a sua volta la mano al suo viso, ma non vi riuscì, tanto era debole. Con una fitta al cuore il dio la prese e la baciò.  
“Leuce...” sussurrò.  
Leuce sorrise. Un sorriso profondamente dolce e triste. “Mio re...sto morendo...” trovò la forza di dire, con un filo di voce.  
“No cara, non dire niente. Riposati.”  
Ade le sfiorò la fronte e strinse più forte la sua mano, ma lei parlò ancora: “Voglio che tu sappia che ti amo, Ade...ti amo e speravo di renderti felice, così come lo sono stata io con te, in ogni istante.” Ogni parola pareva richiederle uno sforzo immenso. “Se morire significa appartenerti per sempre, allora sono lieta di rinunciare alla vita.” Sorrise di nuovo, stanca, debole, mentre una lacrima le brillava lungo la guancia. Il dio sentì le dita chiudersi tra le sue.  
Rimase accanto a lei continuando a fissarla per un tempo che non seppe definire, quando sentì la porta della stanza aprirsi; Leuce non si avvide del giovinetto che ne entrò silenziosamente, pallido, nudo e bendato, ma di straordinaria bellezza, con grandi ali nere sulle spalle. Ade invece lo vedeva, e, mentre lo osservava avanzare verso il letto, non cercò di fermarlo: le leggi su cui il proprio regno reggeva dall’inizio dei tempi e che lui dall’inizio dei tempi esercitava senza indugio si sarebbero compiute ancora una volta; sapeva chi era quel fanciullo e perché era venuto.  
Il giovane si inchinò profondamente quando fu al suo cospetto e in un sussurro che udì lui solo mormorò: “Divino Ade.” Quindi, senza aggiungere altro, posò una mano sul volto di Leuce: in quell’istante il cuore della ninfa cessò di battere, il Signore degli Inferi sentì la sua mano abbandonarsi inerte tra le proprie dita e percepì la vita sfuggire via da quel corpo fragile, mentre le sue palpebre si chiudevano per sempre. Ora la dolce Oceanide sembrava solo placidamente addormentata, un sorriso lieve e sereno sulle labbra, in un’espressione di sogno e di pace.  
“La sua anima ormai ti appartiene, grande Ade.” disse il fanciullo con rispettoso distacco gettando un ultimo sguardo alla ninfa. Il dio invece non lo guardò né disse nulla; si limitò a fare un cenno con la mano, a cui egli rispose con un altro inchino, prima di svanire in un frullo d’ali.  
Rimasto solo, Ade contemplò a lungo la defunta amante pervaso da un cupo senso di stanchezza, abbandono e rassegnazione. Non riusciva a rialzarsi da quel letto, non quando dentro si sentiva spezzato. Rimase accanto a lei per la notte intera, senza neppure rendersi conto del passare delle ore, e quando si alzò, nel mondo dei morti come in quello dei vivi, Nyx aveva ormai svelato ogni cosa dal suo oscuro manto. La luce dell’Oltretomba filtrava dalle cortine della finestra, illuminando dolcemente la ninfa e i suoi capelli argentei.  
Con calma, sollevò Leuce tra le braccia e uscì dalla stanza; percorse i lunghi corridoi e scese l’ampia scalinata che separava gli appartamenti reali dagli altri ambienti della reggia, ignorando i servitori che già trafficavano nel palazzo e si inchinarono a lui quando passò; attraversò la sala d’ingresso, i portoni, e una volta fuori superò la bella e malinconica Prateria degli asfodeli: stringendo a sé l’Oceanide camminò a lungo senza fermarsi, l’erba che si faceva via via più soffice e chiara, mentre la nebbiolina che avvolgeva la Prateria iniziava a diradarsi lasciando spazio alla luce e il cielo mutava colore divenendo chiaro e limpido; i Campi Elisi con la loro bellezza invitavano alla felicità e al piacere i defunti che in vita avevano fatto del bene e condotto un’esistenza meritevole, ma il dio ignorò anche loro e i pochi che avevano il coraggio di avvicinarsi e inchinarsi a lui esprimendogli gratitudine. Continuò a camminare nelle distese verdi trapunte di fiori perenni e percorse dalle acque adamantine del Lete dove regnavano perpetue la pace e la luce, finché non giunse in un luogo solitario, al riparo dalla presenza e dalle chiacchiere gioiose delle anime dei beati; l’aria era tiepida e profumata, una luminosità che non aveva nulla di terreno si estendeva ovunque.  
Ade sbatté le palpebre mentre contemplava l’amenità del luogo, così diverso dalle altre zone del regno, oscure, tristi e cupe...così diverso da _lui_. Si guardò attorno per qualche istante per accertarsi che fosse proprio quello il posto più adatto, poi con delicatezza depose la ninfa sull’erba. Il suo corpo fece appena in tempo a sfiorare il terreno che a un gesto del dio si sollevò nell’aria, eretta: i lunghi capelli fluttuarono leggeri, le braccia si sollevarono, come tirate da fili invisibili, e per un attimo parve che la bella Oceanide danzasse ancora, di nuovo viva, come nella prima occasione in cui lui l’aveva vista, nel pioppeto vicino all’Eridano. Danzò un’ultima volta, alla brezza che spirava nei Campi Elisi, poi i suoi piedi toccarono terra nuovamente e vi rimasero ancorati mentre il suo corpo si rivestiva di una sottile corteccia estendendosi in un tronco liscio e flessuoso; le braccia e le dita delle mani si allungarono ramificandosi verso l’alto e i capelli vi si avvolsero tingendosi di verde, dando vita a una chioma ampia e tondeggiante: le fronde si alzarono di molti metri prima che la trasfigurazione terminasse e il pioppo si ergesse in tutto il suo splendore e la sua maestosità, sovrastando con la sua altezza gli altri alberi dei Campi Elisi. Il re alzò lo sguardo per contemplare la sua creatura: i rami sottili ondeggiarono al vento con eleganza, le lucide foglie verdi si mossero leggere rivelandosi di un bianco argenteo sul lato inferiore, come i capelli di Leuce. Posò una mano sulla corteccia argentata, punteggiata di piccoli rilievi. Non sarebbe tornata in vita come donna, pensò sfiorandoli con le dita, nello stesso modo in cui un tempo aveva accarezzato la bianca pelle dell’Oceanide; ma avrebbe continuato a vivere come i pioppi sotto i quali aveva danzato: sarebbe stata il più bello, il più longevo e il più nobile tra tutti loro...avrebbe continuato a danzare.  
Ade baciò il tronco e mentre si staccava da ciò che fino a pochi istanti prima era stato la ninfa che aveva amata sussurrò: “Addio, dolce Leuce.” Guardò per l’ultima volta la chioma verde e argentea oscillare leggiadra contro il cielo dei Campi Elisi, infine voltò le spalle al pioppo bianco e se ne andò.


End file.
